Flickering Stars: Book one: Eye of the Storm
by Lolzkitty
Summary: Three kits.One Prophecy. Thornkit,Echokit, and Fawnkit must deal with a Mysterious Prophecy, Forbidden Love, and Betrayal. Can the Three trust anyone? can old friends turn their backs on them? Story is better than the summary so plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Fawnpaw: This prologue was sent in by Flurryspots**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Warriors but i own my cats!**

**Prologue**

_Stonestar padded into his den after_the evening patrol came back.

He layed down in his nest and got comfartable then drifted into a

Peaceful sleep, for now at least. He began dreaming and woke in a

meadow. He guessed he was in StarClan and waited for something

to happen. Soon a starry furred cat approached him. The cat opened

It's mouth to speak.

"Hello, Stonestar. I'm River, the first leader of RiverClan. I must

Warn you about troubling times ahead for not just your Clan, but all the Clans."

River meowed with a serious look on his face.

Stonestar perked his ears in alarm, "What! What's going to happen?"

His fur started to bristle with alarm.

"Just listen." River began, "The three shall come once more, to stop the blood

And gore. They shall be the kin of your kin with the power of the stars within them."

After he finished the prophecy he faded away and Stonestar woke up the prophecy

Ringing in his head. He decided to go see Honeyfall and Mothfur and tell them about

His dream.

"Honeyfall? Mothfur?" Stonestar whispered as he entered the den. He saw the

Two medicine cats raise their heads.

"What's wrong Stonestar?" Honeyfall asked getting up.

"River came to me in a dream and told me a prophecy." He told them the prophecy

And how it was going to save the Clans.

"Well, maybe it's your grandkits who haven't been born yet." Mothfur suggested.

"Maybe, I'm just worried because they have the power of the stars." Stonestar replied looking worried.

"It will be ok Stonestar we will just have to trust them and see what happens.

I hope the three will be able to help us." Honeyfall sighed and all three cats went back to bed, ready to embrace what the three would bring...

**I know it's kinda short but it's okay. My other chapters will be longer**


	2. Cats of The Clans

**ThunderClan:**

**Leader**: *Risingstar- White tom with black paws and blue eyes*Apprentice-Frostpaw

**Deputy:**Skysong-Blue gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** Snowfall-White tom

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: ***Dovepaw(wing)- Light silver she-cat with light blue eyes*

**Warriors**

Silvershine-Silver she-cat Apprentice:Rainpaw

Solefur-Black she-cat

Darkheart- black she-cat

Vinetail- small tabby she-cat

Duskpaw(flower)- Dark grey she-cat with green eyes

Darkfire-Black tom

Lizardstripe-Golden tabby tom

**Queens:**

Ashheart-Dark gray she-cat

Bubbleclaw-black she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Rainpaw-Blue-gray she-cat

Frostpaw-White tom

**Elders:**

Silverpool- silver tabby she-cat

Vemontounge- black she-cat with light green eyes

**ShadowClan:**

**Leader**: *Larkstar-Light silver she-cat with light blue eyes*

**Deputy:*** Junipertail- slightly fluffy light brown she-cat with a white underbelly; dark blue eyes*

**Medicine Cat:** Mapleleaf-Dark ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:** Sweetpaw-white she-cat

**Warriors/Queens:**

Dappleberry-Gary dappled she-cat

Nightwhisper-Black tom

Shadowfur-Black tom

*Mooncatcher-Black she-cat with green eyes*

Lightheart- Pale gray she-cat with dark black stripes; pale green eyes

Arcingsun-Tortoise shell she-cat

Tansky-Gold tabby she-cat

Dustcloud-Gold tabby tom

**Apprentices:**

Ivypaw (Ivycloud)- white she-cat with pale green eyes

Cloudpaw (Cloudwhisker)- white tom with blue eyes

Singedpaw-White tom with yellow eyes

**Elders:**

Lost-eyes- ginger tom, lost his eyes in battle

Bramblefur- big tabby tom with unkept fur

**WindClan:**

**Leader**: *Streamstar Blue gray she-cat with blue eyes* Apprentice: Dewpaw

**Deputy:**Scarshadow-Smokey black tom

**Medicine Cat: ***Lilyfire-Pale ginger she-cat*

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**Spiritpaw-pale gray tom

**Warriors:**

*Lionfang-Gold tabby tom*

*Flurryspots-White she-cat*

Rowanfur-Dark ginger tom

Apprentice:Sunpaw

Blackstripe-Black tom

Apprentice: Flamepaw

Tumblefoot-Gray tabby tom

Apprentice:Moonpaw

Wildpelt-Tortoise shell she-cat

Gingerfur-Ginger she-cat

Lilybrook-Black and White she-cat

apprentice; Windpaw

Longtalon-Pale gold tom

**Queens:**

Moonfrost-Pale gray tabby.

Flareheart-Ginger she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Nightpaw-Black She-cat

Sunpaw-Golden tom

Dewpaw-Gray she-cat

Flamepaw-Ginger tom

Windpaw-silver she-cat

Runningpaw-Black she-cat

Grasspaw-Brown tabby tom

**Elders:**

Windheart- grey tom with blue eyes

Whitecloud- fluffy white she-cat

**RiverClan:**

**Leader**: *Stonestar- Dark gray tom with deep blue eyes*

**Deputy:***Mistypool-Pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes*

**Medicine Cat: ***Honeyfall- Elderly gold tom with blue eyes*

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: ***Mothfur-Light brown fluffy she-cat with big blue eyes*

**Warriors/Queens:**

*Silverlight- Silver tabby she-cat*

Apprentice Cloudpaw

Beastclaw- huge tabby tom

Skyfur-Blue gray tom

Stonestream-Dark gray tom Formerly of thunder clan

Cedarspark - extremely dark brown tom with deep, deep brown eyes

Berrypelt- dark red tom with amber eyes

Dovefeather-Pale gray she-cat

Snakestrike-Brown tom

Meadowpool-Gray and white she-cat

Nightfall-black tom with green eyes

Rainspots-Blue gray tom

Brightbrook-Silver she-cat.

Smokebird-Smokey gray tom

**Queens:**

*Willowwish-Dark gray she-cat with brown blotches*

*Morningdawn-Golden she-cat*

**Apprentices:**

Cloudpaw(pelt)- small white tom

Blossompaw/cloud-Black she-cat with ocean blue eyes that shine like the moon

Hollypaw/claw- Black she-cat with leaf green eyes

Dragonpaw/heart- Golden tabby tom with stunning Blue eyes

Rainpaw-Blue gray she-cat

Minnowpaw-Dark gray she-cat

Boulderpaw-Darkgray tom

Troutpaw-black tom

Graypaw-gray she-cat

Stormpaw-Dark blue-gray tom

**Elders:**

Dirtfur- light brown tom

Coldheart- tabby she-cat, light blue eyes

**SkyClan:**

**Leader**:* Scarstar-Black tom with brown under eyes*

**Deputy:**Flamefur- dark ginger tom with dark green eyes

**Medicine Cat:***Mooneye-Blue-Gray tom with blue eyes*

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:** Snowpaw-White She-cat

**Warriors:**

Snowfeather-White she-cat

Rainheart-Silvery gray she-cat

Stormsky-Gray tom with white spots

Hawkfur-Gray tom with brown spots

Flareheart- dark ginger she-cat with dark green eyes

Goldenfur- Golden tabby tom with amber

Whitefire-White she-cat

**Queens:**

Dawnfire-Gray she-cat with ginger patches

**Apprentices:**

Echopaw-Brown she-cat

Fallenpaw-Brown tom with white paws

Winterpaw-White she-cat

Icypaw-Black and white shecat

**elders:**

Crowpelt- black tom

Featherstripes- grey tabby she-cat

**Cats Outside The Clans (Kittypets Loners BarnCats Tribe Cats and Rouges)**

**D**emon-black she-cat

Joker- large white tom, Starvation's lacky and off and on mate

Starvation- slim white she-cat

Lighting-HUGE black tom with a scar running from his head to his tail has deep blue eyes

May - cream and brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, kittypet with three kits, Ripple, Moon, and Sea.

Wynter- pure white kittypet with ice blue eyes.

Sandy- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes; lives at barn

Rocky- large black tom with amber eyes; Loner

Pool-Silver she-cat

Jade-Light brown she-cat

Lost-Black tom,blind

Flufffy-White she-cat,Kittypet


	3. Chapter 2

"I'm Mossstar leader of RiverClan and this is my deputy Thornpelt!" Mosskit announced. Blazingkit stumbled across the Nursery. "Why are_ you_ always RiverClan?" He wailed."Uhg! Fine I'll Be Blazingstar leader of WindClan and this is Echoclaw my deputy." Fawnkit padded over to her two sisters and her two friends "B-But w-hat clan can I be in?" she cried. "MINE!" Mosskit and Blazingkit said at the same time " WindClan needs some warriors." Said Blazingkit. "Well so does RiverClan!" Mosskit protested. "STOP! I'm going to be RiverClan Medicine Cat!" Fawnkit announced. " Ha Ha Good one Fawnkit now which clan are you going to be a Warrior of?" Echokit sneered. "No really I want to be RiverClan's Medicine cat." Fawnkit cried "Ha Ha that's SO funny! Medicine Cats are SO lame! Now anyways you can be a RiverClan warrior and WindClan is invading." Thornkit snickered. " RiverClan attack the invading WindClan cats!" Mosskit ordered. Mosskit and Thornkit charged at Blazingkit and Echokit. Fawnkit just sat in the middle crying. Blazingkit accidently unseated his claws and swiped at Mosskit. Mosskit ducked so Blazingkit clawed Fawnkit's tail instead. "OWWWWW!" Fawnkit yowled. Her tail was bleeding really badly. Willowwish woke up from her sleep to lick her kit's tail. Morningdawn woke up too. She glared at Blazingkit then at Fawnkit. " Fetch Honeyfall and Mothfur, Echokit." She ordered. The silver she-kit nodded and ran out of the nursery.

A few moments later Mothfur rushed in along with Echokit and some cobwebs and Poppy seeds .Mothfur padded over to Fawnkit and started licking her bushy, bleeding tail. "Here let me put this on" Mothfur Pushed some cobwebs on her tail. "T-thank you, Mothfur." Fawnkit whimpered "You're welcome Fawnkit and now eat these." Mothfur had Fawnkit Eat some Poppy seeds. " Thank you so much Mothfur!" Willowwish meowed. Mothfur and Willowwish were littermates but they were all grown up now. " Mothfur? When I grow up I Want to be a Medicine cat JUST like you!" Fawnkit squealed. The Four other kits snickered and giggled. Morningdawn shot them an evil look and they stopped.

THREE MOONS LATER

"FOX FOX HELP HELP!" Skyfur yelled. Brightbrook, Dovefeather ,Berrypelt and Rainspots ran out to help Skyfur fight off the fox. The fox started barking and clawing everywhere. More and more warriors came running out. Silverlight awoke from her slumber and stumbled out of the Warriors' den and meowed "What's going on?" all of a sudden a fox leaped out and started running to her .Silverlight didn't see the fox because it was coming on her blind side."NO!" Honeyfall leaped out and jumped to protect Silverlight. The fox clawed and nipped at Honeyfall. Ceaderspark and Beastclaw ran out and leaped onto the fox. The fox yowled and ran out of the camp."HONEYFALL!" Silverlight wailed. It was too late. Honeyfall was dead. And no one could stop ,Echokit,Thornkit,Blazingkit and Mosskit ran out of the Nursery to see what was going on."Mommy?" Thornkit asked "What just happened?"

That night the elders sat vigil for Honeyfall. Silverlight helped the elders bury Honeyfall's body over by the lake. " Well look at the bright side! Tomorrow we're becoming apprentices!" Mosskit cheered "Yay! I can't wait!" Thornkit replied."But for now let's pretend ThunderClan is invading the camp!" the five kits ran out and started pawing at the invisible warriors. "Thornstar watch out! The ThunderClan leader is right behind you!" Fawnkit yelled. "Echoclaw, Fawnheart! Help me!" Thornkit screamed. Echokit and her sister came running over and attacked the invisible ThunderClan leader. "Blazingpelt help us!" the two kits cried. Blazingkit stumbled over to help fight the imaginary leader. "Mosswhisker come help us too!" Mosskit leaped over to the four kits. "Wow! You can jump as high a SkyClan cat!" Thornkit mewed " No time for that! Attack him!" Smokebird ran out of the warriors den. "What's going on! Where are the ThunderClan warriors!" he asked. Then he saw the kits playing. "Oh thank StarClan that wasn't real!" Smokebird padded back into his den. "Echokit! Fawnkit! Thornkit!" Willowwish meowed. "Come back in it's getting late and you're becoming apprentices tomorrow!" the three sisters ran back to the nursery. Morningdawn poked her head out of the Nursery . " Same goes for you two!" Blazingkit and his sister walked slowly back into the Nursery. "I Can't wait to become Apprentices!"


End file.
